Electric and electronic devices, such as computers, printers, displays, or other devices derive power from a domestic source, such as a 120 or 240 volt outlet or line. The power supply for providing power to these devices usually includes a power supply unit that transforms or modifies electrical energy and one or two associated power cords. The power cords usually include a high voltage line cord that couples to and derives power (typically AC) from a wall outlet and connects to the power supply unit, and an output line (typically lower voltage DC) that couples to the power supply unit and the electric or electronic devices to be driven by the converted electricity. When not in use, or when a user, for example, is traveling, a user will often wrap the power cords, around the power supply unit, for storage or management of the cords and power supply unit. However, these and other wrapping methods fail to facilitate the orderly wrapping or maintenance of the associated power cords, nor do they provide for the securing of the power cord ends. Invariably, the unsecured ends and the cords become loose and tangled or for lack of a readily usable storage solution, the power cords are simply left in a jumble to be untangled later. Typically, laptops and other power supply units are delivered with a “Velcro®-like” tape intended to secure the cords to the body of the power supply unit. This turns out to be an inefficient and mediocre solution to the problem at best and users then tend to ignore the tape or find it annoying and remove it.